This application claims the priority of International Application No. PCT/DE2010/000784, filed Jul. 7, 2010, and German Patent Document No. 10 2009 032 703.7, filed Jul. 9, 2009, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a device for arranging a component on a component carrier and a method for arranging a component on such a component carrier.
Fastening to-be-processed components on a component carrier by means of an adhesive connection is known. Known joining devices of this type provide for the component to be positioned in a device-side application system and then for the component to be aligned by means of the application system with the positionally fixed component carrier. An adhesive gap between the component and the component carrier that arises during this process is produced by the shape of the component and is therefore directly influenced by the geometrical tolerances of the component.
Similarly, aligning the component without a referencing to the component carrier and connecting it to this is known. Such a variant is shown for example in German Patent Document No. DE 10 2007 020 957 A1. With this variant, an adhesive gap may be adjusted in an optimum manner between the component and the component carrier, however, it is always necessary to individually measure the component on the component carrier and subsequently correct the axes in the respective processing machines.
The object of the invention is producing a device and a method for arranging a component on a component carrier which eliminates the aforementioned disadvantages and permits a precise positioning and arrangement of the component with or on the component carrier with an optimum adhesive gap.
A joining device according to the invention for arranging a component on a component carrier comprises an application system for positioning the component in the joining device and a receptacle for clamping the component carrier in the joining device. According to the invention, an adapter is provided for arranging the component on the component carrier.
Thus, the component is not directly fixed on the component carrier, rather indirectly by means of an adapter or an intermediate piece. As a result, the application system of the component has a fixed relationship to the application system of the component carrier. The component may be precisely connected to the component carrier and, at the same time, an optimum adhesive gap and thus an optimum adhesive connection may be adjusted between the adapter and the component. The adhesive gap may be adapted to the respective requirements of the adhesive. Shape deviations in the component are not compensated for by the thickness of the adhesive gap as in the prior art, rather by the position of the adapter in relation to the component and the component carrier.
In the case of a preferred exemplary embodiment, the adapter has at least one close-contoured joining surface facing a component surface and a connecting surface facing a component carrier surface. The close-contoured joining surface allows compliance with a pre-set optimum adhesive gap between the component and the adapter when shifting the adapter towards the component.
For improved gap formation, it is advantageous if the joining surface is smaller than the component surface and therefore only a section of the component surface is covered.
The curing of the adhesive may be further improved if a plurality of joining surfaces is provided, which are spaced relatively far apart from one another in order to achieve a greatest possible stiffness of the component. One variant provides, for example, that the adapter be configured as a grid.
In the case of one exemplary embodiment, the adapter is made of a translucent basic body at least in sections, for example quartz glass. Because of this, a radiation source emitting electro-magnetic radiation may be arranged on a side of the adapter facing away from the joining surface so that the adapter is situated between the component and the radiation source and the joining device can be designed compactly. For example, the adapter may be provided with recesses that are filled with translucent material.
To achieve a high freedom of design of the joining surface, one variant provides that the same be manufactured of a different material than the basic body of the adapter.
Corresponding sensors may be provided for controlling the target position of the component in the application system of the device.
The component carrier is preferably positionally fixed in the receptacle of the device so that inadvertent changes in the position of the component carrier are prevented.
Corresponding sensors may be provided for controlling the target position of the component carrier in the receptacle.
In one exemplary embodiment, the component carrier is a base plate of a zero-point clamping system. This makes it possible to quickly and simply equip a subsequent processing machine that receives the processing plate with the component.
To secure the adapter and the component in their aligned positions when curing the adhesive, support elements, for example spring elements, may be provided for supporting the adapter.
With a method according to the invention for arranging a component on a component carrier, the component carrier is aligned and positionally fixed in a receptacle of a joining device. Then an application system of the joining device is adjusted and the component is positioned on the application system. An adapter is subsequently provided for connecting the component to the component carrier. Afterwards, an adhesive connection is established between the adapter and the component while adjusting a target gap between the adapter and the component. Then an adhesive connection is established between the adapter and the component carrier while maintaining the target gap between the adapter and the component. Finally, the adhesive connections are cured.
With a preferred exemplary embodiment, the curing of the adhesive takes place using a different type of radiation than the releasing of the adhesive connections, for example by means of electro-magnetic radiation. The radiation used for releasing may be selected in this case such that the bond is heated and therefore damaged.
Other advantageous exemplary embodiments are the subject matter of further dependent claims.
Preferred exemplary embodiments of the invention are explained in greater detail in the following on the basis of schematic representations.